


Разговор с Богом

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, church, praying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: После Не-Апокалипсиса Азирафель очень хотел поговорить с Господом, поэтому отправился в храм. Люди верят, что Она там живет и может ответить. Вдруг они правы?





	Разговор с Богом

Тихий лунный свет озарял пустую ночную церковь. Беленые стены, почти без украшений, сияли, отражали этот свет, и казалось, что простой деревянный крест над алтарем плывет в этих лучах. Одинокий ангел возник между скамей и огляделся немного потерянно, как будто не узнавал место, которое не мог не знать. 

Это была очень старая церковь. Ангел сам помогал ее строить.

Кентербери так изменился за эти века — Азирафель не был здесь с тех пор, как сотворил полезное для Небес чудо, которое сейчас уже и не мог вспомнить. Он помнил только, что благословил этот храм, чтобы тот никогда не разрушился, и чтобы утешилась несчастная смертная, чье имя он тоже начал забывать. Она была такая печальная, совсем одинокая в чужой стране, далеко от дома. Ангел не мог ей не помочь, хоть никто его и не просил. 

Этой ночью он пришел сюда, потому что смутно помнил, что, вроде бы, это помогает в таких случаях, как у него. Он хотел поговорить с Богом, хотя и сам не знал, о чем. Но это вроде бы неважно, когда ты приходишь в храм. Смертные тоже не всегда знают, о чем с Ней говорить. Иногда они просто нуждаются в утешении, и только Она — или даже всего лишь Ее гипотетическое присутствие — может его дать. До сих пор Азирафель не подозревал, что ангелу тоже бывает трудно, когда нельзя услышать Бога.

Азирафель аккуратно присел на край скамьи и поднял взгляд наверх, к своду храма. 

— Господи… Знаю, что Ты меня услышишь, Ты же всеведуща… — начал он, немного запинаясь. Обращаться к Богу вот так, в темной церкви, было совсем иначе, чем прямо в книжном магазине над пентаграммой. Она словно была здесь еще до того, как Азирафель позвал ее. Невидимые сейчас крылья затрепетали от близости Той единственной, что дает всем ангелам смысл их существования. Он глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Когда не видишь пустую церковь, то иллюзия одиночества исчезает. Она здесь, просто молчит, как всегда. 

— Может статься, Ты не пожелаешь мне ответить. Нелепо с моей стороны ставить условия Тебе, и это не условие, я просто прошу. Молю Тебя: если Ты не захочешь явиться своему запутавшемуся ангелу, не отправляй ко мне Метатрона. Мои отношения с другими ангелами стали немного натянутыми, как Ты знаешь. Думаю, они пока не готовы разговаривать со мной… 

«Я хочу услышать _Твой_ голос, а не кого-то из них. Пожалуйста», — добавил он молча, потому что поверять Господу вслух свои желания было непринято среди ангелов примерно со Всемирного потопа.

В церкви царила тишина и темнота. Луна зашла за облако. Азирафель открыл глаза и смотрел теперь на крест, все так же плывший среди призраков. Бедный плотник. _Его_ ангел помнил очень хорошо. _Ему_ было так плохо, печально и одиноко, хуже всех смертных на Земле, а он, ангел, ничего не мог сделать. Никто не мог. И от этого ангелу тоже было плохо. Больно. Прямо в груди, где бьется бессмертное сердце.

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул, подумав, что, похоже, в этом все дело. Ему больно. Снова. И еще страшно. Это был тот страх, какого не может знать ни один человек, потому что у людей не _такие_ отношения с Всевышним. У них есть их право и обязанность выбирать, прельщаться грехом, очаровываться небом, раскаиваться во всем подряд и уходить, чтобы встретить окончательный итог. 

Ангел мысленно развернул крылья, прикрыв глаза. Если рассуждать логически, бояться было нечего. Ни одно перо на его крыльях не потемнело, святая вода по-прежнему для него подобна амброзии, чудеса все так же ему доступны, но… 

Он никогда не слышал, как Гавриил называет его предателем, но мог хорошо это представить. Отсутствием воображения он никогда не страдал, спасибо Господу за Ее щедрый дар. 

— Я просто… мне… — заговорил он снова вслух. — Невыносимо даже предполагать… Мне… страшно, Господи. Я ведь люблю Тебя. Только Тебя, моего друга и людей. Я знаю, Тебя не может обидеть моя любовь к демону, ведь он тоже Твое дитя. А души людей вверила мне Ты. Но Твой Замысел… Господи, просто скажи, нарушил ли я Твой Замысел? Подвел ли я Тебя? Как те… другие. Ведь если да, то… я не знаю, что мне делать.

Азирафель замолчал, потому что по его щекам покатились слезы и дышать ровно стало почему-то трудно. Раньше он не плакал, не доводилось за все шесть тысяч лет. Не случалось с ним раньше такого, чтобы Небеса отвергали его, а Та, из-за кого он существует, молчала. Ангел неуверенно вытер мокрую щеку и снова поднял взгляд на витраж над алтарем. 

В храме снова становилось светло, только луна на этот раз была не причем. Словно сами Небеса вновь окружали несчастного ангела. Небеса, на которые, как он думал, ему больше нет хода. Азирафель тяжело вздохнул, опустив голову. Если это Ее ответ — что он должен был оставаться среди ангелов, которые желают его наказать, то на этот раз он безропотно шагнет в пламя.

— Я СЛЫШУ ТЕБЯ, АЗИРАФЕЛЬ, АНГЕЛ ВОСТОЧНЫХ ВРАТ, — прозвучал Ее голос. Он звучал отовсюду, сверху и снизу, и даже словно бы из груди самого ангела.

Азирафель подскочил на скамье, ошарашенно оглядываясь. Нет, это были не Небеса. Все еще Земля, тот же храм, просто залитый Ее сутью. Кентербери, и весь мир, вся Вселенная была полна Ею, словно купель — святой водой.

— Спасибо тебе, Господи, —прошептал Азирафель, счастливо улыбаясь. — Я так… рад. Я... прости, что потерял меч. Но я потерял голову в прошлый раз, как и обещал Тебе.

Мир вокруг него всколыхнулся, как будто вздохнул, и Азирафель смущенно потупился. Да, это было глупо с его стороны. Всемогущая же уже выразила свое отношение к его проступку еще тогда.

Ангел с восторгом поднялся на ноги и расправил крылья. Здесь было так же хорошо, как в Эдемском саду. Как дома. Земля всегда была его домом, вдруг громом прозвучала мысль, которая, быть может, принадлежала не только ангелу. С ним разговаривала Господь, и Она была всем миром, который ангелу и демону удалось защитить. 

Азирафель сложил руки на груди, чтобы почувствовать, как Она говорит с ним оттуда, но пока Она молчала.

— Так… — Азирафель зажмурился и опустил руки, подумав, что как-то это глупо, если уж она повсюду. — Ты мне ответишь что-нибудь, Господи?

Сияние мира захлестнуло Азирафеля, словно морская волна, и Ее голос тоже окатил одинокого ангела, как тихий шепот существования, который все твари Господни слышат каждый миг своей жизни.

— БЛАГОСЛОВЛЯЮ.

**Author's Note:**

> * Если кому-то интересно, то церковь, в которую пришел Азирафель, это церковь Святого Мартина. Старейшая христианская церковь Британии и всего англоязычного мира. Находится в Кентербери.


End file.
